


Desire

by Leonidas1754



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Briefly implied sex, M/M, Making Out, no dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Keith and Lance burn, slowly coming together in the way they wanted to all along.(A mostly atmospheric exploration of a blossoming relationship between Keith and Lance)





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify something, they don't have sex until it outright says they have sex, and I don't go into it at all other than general statements so I kept it labeled Teen, let me know if you think the rating should be upped.  
> I dunno where this came from or why, it's just something that kind of... happened. Hope you enjoy!

Keith dreams, but he doesn’t sleep.

He dreams of stars and planets and exploding spaceships and the Empire snapping at his back. He dreams of his team’s voices and the lions’ roars and the quiet hum of the castle.

He dreams of sun-kissed skin and soft eyes and a confident smile. He dreams of blue skies and the few times he’d seen the ocean and a breeze that smelled like salt.

It fills him with a kind of deep, aching desire he can’t identify. He doesn’t know what to call it, or how to deal with it. He just knows that it aches and eats him alive. It hurts but feels good at the same time.

Lance breathes desire, filling his lungs like smoke. It threatens to choke the breath from his lungs like ash. It aches and Lance doesn’t know what to do. He tries to tell it to Hunk, but the words don’t seem to work right. Hunk just pats his head and tells him that when Lance finds the words, he’ll listen.

Lance isn’t sure he’ll ever find the words.

Their eyes meet and it’s like a black hole drawing each of them in. Keith feels like he’s drowning, Lance feels like there’s fire in his veins threatening to eat him alive.

It hurts so much, each is scared of what would happen if they dare to get closer.

And then they do. And the marks start.

Lance feels them against his skin. The bruises and bites along his neck and shoulders, the scratches down his back. His body aches but the pressure, the burning subsides. Keith holds him close, smoothing his tongue over the bloodied hurt. Turns out he rather likes the taste.

Keith watches Lance sleep, admiring the way his chest rises and falls, the way the bruises shine on his skin, the slender red lines that are already healing over.

He doesn’t understand why Lance likes the pain. Keith doesn’t really get why he likes the taste of blood himself, though.

Respite comes in a cool cloth against Lance’s back, steady strokes cleaning him and a warm hand spreading salve against skin, a prevention against infection. There’s a certain gentleness to it, care and calm that he doesn’t find any other time with Keith.

There’s lips against Lance’s neck, apologetic and tender, and it makes him shiver.

Lance aches for the pain and the temperate touch.

Keith traces his fingers along the scratches, the pads of his fingers a shivering contrast to his nails. Lips find his cheek, brushing just barely against skin like a ghostly presence. It twists in his gut, deep bile threatening to eat him from the inside out. This is wrong, but Keith needs him, he needs Lance to fill the ache in his very soul. He’ll take Lance in whatever form he can get.

In the dark, Lance can’t see the look in Keith’s eyes. He’s terrified of what he’ll find there if he gets the chance. He’s afraid of the disgust he might feel towards someone who aches for pain, the discomfort and uneasiness towards what they do when they’re left alone. When the lights are left dim, he can close his eyes and pretend.

Keith’s hands cradle his face. Lance doesn’t open his eyes.

Lance’s lips are left bruised and chapped and he just wants love in a form that he’s terrified of asking for.

He’s terrified of asking for Keith’s love in any form, anyways.

Keith feels the blood on his lips, and he thinks he should probably be repulsed, but he’s not. He watches Lance’s bloodied chest rise and fall, he sees Lance’s bruised neck and feels the urge to wrap his hands around it, to caress it and pull him close, not to take his breath away, but to show him where he was, who he…

Desire fills Keith’s lungs like volcanic ash. It’s wrong and twists the knife in his stomach further but he wants it so badly.

Slender, pale fingers creep around Lance’s exposed, tanned neck, with all the gentleness of a child handling a glass figurine.

Lance’s breath hitches, whether out of fear or something else, neither know. He shivers softly and peeks an eye open, a silent question of why.

They sit, face to face, Keith’s fingers around Lance’s neck, Lance’s blood on Keith’s lips.

Keith simply pulls Lance in, hands moving from his neck down his spine, nails lightly grazing the sensitive skin. That possessive desire fills him once more, with every shiver, with every inch of warmth pressed against him, with every tentative murmur of their names.

The raw emotion in Keith’s eyes sends shivers down Lance’s spine. It feels like he’s staring down some wild animal that’s considering eating him alive. His hands creep up, carefully tangling in Keith’s hair. 

Keith finds himself hating when they celebrate their victories on new planets. Lance draws attention easily, and with it, fawning and flirting are close behind. It burns deep in Keith’s stomach, rumbling in a low growl in his throat.

Lance can feel it on the back of his neck at nights, sending chills down his spine. He isn’t stupid, it doesn’t take much for him to notice Keith only acts this way on nights after these parties. He doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong, though, or perhaps, what he’s doing right.

Lance wants more. He wants more than bites and bruises, he wants more than shirtless cuddles afterwards.

He doesn’t know how to ask.

Keith is so close, breath hot on Lance’s lips, and yet it’s somehow not close enough. His skin is so warm, arms wrapped so tightly around him, and he feels greedy for wanting more.

Keith’s fingers dance across his body, stealing his breath away and making him melt further against him. 

The tears hit him like acid and Lance nearly leaps away in shock. Keith’s hands are on his hips, his fingers nearly slipping into his waistband, and he was crying.

Lance’s fingers gently traced the tears away, the soft murmur of his voice questioning the sudden reaction. Apologies spilled from Keith’s lips, half-formed explanations and pleas for forgiveness.

The world comes crashing down. Somehow, Lance is okay with it.

Quiet words fill the space between them, things they should have said long ago, and something slips into place, like it was there all along.

Lance always thought his first time was going to be romantic and soft, and while it was certainly romantic, it was anything but soft. He lays down with bruises and bites and a soreness that permeated through his entire body. He smiled softly at Keith as the other rubbed the soft cloth along his body.

For the first time in a long time, the desire eating away at Keith’s insides was quenched. He pulled Lance close, nuzzling his cheek. Together, they finally rested.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this one, can't you tell? Haha.
> 
> In any case, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! It means a lot to me and really helps motivate me to write more.


End file.
